The Dragon
by Leelee29
Summary: It is the Maraurders' 7th and final year at Hogwarts. There are some new students and change is about to sweep everyone off their feets. You know you want to find out what happens during this infamous year. You never know, Voldemort might even show up.


FanFicChapter 1

Disclaimer: I own very little at this point because JK Rowling owns it all, like all the characters and the story, she's the genius not me.

A/N - have fun and please review :)

_

* * *

_

_A brook babbled, the wind blew gently and frogs croaked noisily as a woman with flaming red hair paced, silently, through the forest. A slight "pop" announced the arrival of another person and the woman stopped. A tall, hooded figure approached the woman._

"_Cassi," the figure hissed._

"_My Lord, I have been waiting. What is it that you need me to do. You know I would gladly give my life for you."_

"_That will not be necessary, Cassiopeia." There was a moment where everything went quiet. The woman named Cassiopeia seemed to hold her breath and the frogs stopped croaking._

"_I need you for a very important mission Cassiopeia. As you know, I am a powerful wizard. But what is a powerful wizard if he has no followers? So, your job will be to find me some. Go to Hogwarts. There you will find plenty of fresh minds. Do what you must, but do not be discovered by that muggle loving fool, for I will not rescue you. Oh and I want the girl called Ramia. Do you understand what you must do?"_

"_Yes my Lord," she said grinning. "I understand perfectly." Her purple eyes glittered as the figure turned to leave. The man glanced over his shoulder. Red eyes met purple and it seemed as if there were sparks flying between them._

"_What are you waiting for?" the man hissed, and with that the two of them dissaperated on the spot leaving behind the gloomy forest._

The sun shone brightly on the platform as hundreds of kids and their parents bustled about. Owls hooted and cats meowed as a girl of about 17 walked toward the Hogwarts express. She dragged a heavy trunk behind her and held a wicker basket which contained a curious black cat who was currently trying to escape. Her skin was golden brown and her long black hair flowed behind her as she marched on toward the train.

"Ow!" There was a large crash as someone backed into the girl, causing her to drop the basket she was carrying and fall over. The scene soon became chaotic. The cat had managed to escape and everyone, including the girl who was now pinned on the ground, was trying to catch him. The two figures were so entangled they couldn't get up.

"Get off . . . move . . . ow that's my . . ."

"I'm trying . . . if you just let me . . ."

"Quiet!" The magically magnified voice ended everything. A girl with blond hair had managed to catch the mischievous cat and the two figures on the ground stopped struggling.

"Remus, get up." The girl who ended the chaos was also around 17 and had long red hair. The boy, Remus, jumped to his feet and reached down to help the girl up.

"I'm so sorry, it's just, I was . . . Snivillus, I mean Snape, and then . . . and somehow I was on the ground . . . really I am sorry," Remus mumbled. The girl finally got to her feet and straightened herself out.

"It's ok," she said indifferently. They both looked up and their eyes met for a second. His green eyes quickly shot down to the ground as he blushed while her blue eyes took in the scene around her. The rest of the crowd had moved on. Everyone was now trying to get their heavy trunks on the train. The boy, Remus stood there shyly. He was tall and skinny with light brown hair. The girl who had stopped everything was helping some first years onto the train. Finally the blond girl walked over, still holding the black cat.

"Cute cat," she said. As the girls got the cat back into the basket three more boys strode over. Two of them were tall and impressive. One was handsome with long black hair and the other had black hair so messy that there was a question of whether he ever owned a comb. The third boy was the total opposite. He was shorter and quite plump. In fact, he oddly resembled a rat.

"Make a new friend Wings?" the boy with messy hair asked.

"Yes actually," the blond girl responded. "Her cat is adorable!" The boys laughed. Remus still stared at the ground.

"Name's Sirus, Sirus Black," the boy said. There was something about him, he was cool, and he knew it.

"Black! Are you starting trouble already?" The red-haired girl was back.

"We were just being polite Evans. Gosh, James control your girlfriend," Sirus said.

"I'm not his girlfriend! And I think you all have been polite enough." She glared at Remus. "Why don't you just go cause mischief somewhere else, ok?" she spat.

"Whoa, you mean we can cause mischief?" the blond girl said excitedly.

"Just get on the train, please," the red-haired girl begged.

"Fine, Evans, we can see when we're not wanted," Sirus said, pretending to be hurt. "Come on Moony, let's go find a compartment." The five friends strode away and left the two girls alone.

"Lily Evans," the red-haired girl said.

"Ramia Abberin," the other girl responded. "Thanks for saving my life." They laughed.

"Come on we should get on the train too, before it leaves without us." They got on the train just before it lurched and started to move. "Look, I have to go up front, I'm head girl for Gryffindor and they need all of us up front so that they can give us instructions," Lily said excitedly. They walked down the hall looking for a compartment for Ramia. Lily was a shorter than Ramia but her stride was so long and forceful that Ramia had trouble keeping up. "So, you must be new, I've never met you or, come to think of it I haven't seen you before either."

"Yeah. This is my first year at Hogwarts. I've never even been to England before, as far as I can remember at least."

A compartment door slid open and the boy with the messy hair from before stepped out.

"Lily," he said smiling as his hand instinctively ruffled his already messy hair.

"Yes James," Lily said stiffly. Behind him were his friends, laughing.

"Well, I'm head boy, I was just going up front," James said innocently.

"Fine," Lily snapped. "Look I'll talk with you later Ramia." And with that Lily, closely followed by James, left for the front of the train.

"Ramia, That's a cool name," Sirus said from within the compartment. "Where you from Ramia?"

"A small island called Grenada down in the Carribean." She stepped into the compartment. "So why does Lily hate you all so much?"

"Well, hate is a strong word. Besides we haven't properly introduced ourselves. This is Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Francesca ÒRylie." The plump boy nodded awkwardly, Remus buried himself in _Advanced Transfiguration_ and the blond girl smiled stroking her own black and white cat. "And of course I'm Sirus Black. Oh yeah, then there's James Potter, he's the nut who just went chasing after Lily. Together we are the Marauders," he said proudly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"So why are you here? I mean why now, why haven't you been coming to Hogwarts all this time?" Francesca asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I just got a letter from Professor Dumbledore this year telling me to come to England."

"Oh . . . so . . . do you know any magic?" Peter asked in a squeaky voice.

"Of course I do. My grandma and grandpa taught me everything I know."

"What about your parents?" Remus asked curiously.

"They're dead. I never knew my father and my mother died shortly after I was born."

"I am so sorry," Remus said blushing once more.

"It's ok," she responded. She sat down next to Francesca and opened the basket that she had been carrying. Her black cat stepped out of the basket and went to explore all the other people and animals in the compartment. No one said anything. Remus went back to his book, Francesca was playing with the cats, Peter was starring at his thumbs and Sirus was popping Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in his mouth while making weird faces after each bean.

After what seemed to be a particularly nasty one Sirus opened his mouth just about to say who knows what when the compartment door slid open.

* * *

Yay for Chapter 1! Please, pretty please with sugar on top, please review. Anything will do just touch that button at the bottom and we will all be happy. Hopefully I will post again soon and I will post even sooner if you review. Until next time! 


End file.
